Windmill
This article is about the location in game. For other uses, see Windmill (disambiguation). The Windmill is a location found in the Newmaker Plane adjacent to a camera that occasionally fluctuates in height and color. It has been shown to change physical forms depending on who interacts with it- a broad disk hovering and rotating in mid-air to the unchanged player, or a true windmill to a Shadow Monster Man. The windmill is the same windmill shown on the screen in TOOL's Room, and and likely the windmill depicted in a picture frame in a corridor under the Newmaker Plane. Petscop 2 When Paul first speaks to the red TOOL, he asks it the question "What?" only to be responded to with an "I don't Know" from the TOOL. He then moves to watch the Windmill on the screen for a moment, and, seeing nothing notable, begins to walk away until TOOL says this phrase to him: "Keep watching the Windmill" Following this command, Paul moves to watch the Windmill again only to hear two booming noises and nothing else. Petscop 6 At the very beginning of the episode, the same view of the Windmill from the screen in Tool's Room is shown with the same two sounds playing. The video then shows a “2 hrs 39 mins later” message, from which the windmill appears again-- however, momentarily, a dark figure enters the scene from the right. The figure walks behind the Windmill, and, unexpectedly, begins to rotate counterclockwise, the opposite direction compared to before. Next, the figure proceeds to turn the camera capturing the Windmill towards an empty expanse to capture the figure's next actions of spelling out words with large building blocks and constructing other objects, etc. Finally, the camera is turned back towards the Windmill, which suddenly disappears, leaving the floating platform normally seen in the player's presence. Petscop 9 Paul returns to the Newmaker Plane after having found how to access the shadowy glitch state the note hints at. Now, due to being in this new state, the Windmill is now fully visible and accessible from the back by walking behind it from the right. Inside it are two large, rotating gears, the white TOOL, a flickering, trembling figure atop a pile of scrap metal and parts, and a sign depicting an eyebrow-less face resembling Care's to be entered into the the Child Library. The figure, spinning in place at the same rate and direction as the bigger of the two gears, has the same face shown on the nearby sign and appears physically similar to Care, sporting nearly the same haircut and facial features. Interacting with the TOOL causes it to lift up toward the figure in two short, choppy frames as the screen fades to black for a moment. The part counter then ticks up by 50 values during this black screen, and the room momentarily fades back in with the figure missing. The noise from before now begins to sound again, and the gears are now spinning in reverse, causing the Windmill itself to begin spinning in the opposite direction, clockwise, again. A miniature version of the Windmill is also set upon the table in the room resulting in the face found in the Windmill being entered. Theories The windmill in the picture frame and the windmill on the screen in Tool’s room are reversed. As you can see by the blades of the windmill, they are mirrored. Also, if you consider the direction the windmill on the screen is rotating, it is rotating the wrong direction from a real windmill (the “poles” of the blades should be leading the sails). However, even if the windmill was reflected horizontally, it would still be rotating the wrong direction so this might be an oversight by the developer. After the strange events of Petscop 4, many people thought the camera was pointing into another dimension or "world" that the player cannot see, because Paul could not find the windmill where the camera seemed to be pointing. In Petscop 6, after watching the windmill for around 4 hours, the windmill suddenly vanishes, and leaves behind the same transparent floating platform we are familiar with. However, the humming sound continues to play even when Paul goes back to the surface. This might indicate that it’s not the camera that allows us to “see” the windmill, but rather the windmill can suddenly disappear and reappear for unknown reasons. References Category:Locations